A mecanic shadow of love
by Usui nott nitta
Summary: Cuando comienzas a tener fama, fortuna y amor en tu vida, las circunstancias parecen ponerte miles de obstaculos; Gaara y sus amigos intentaran salir adelante con su carrera como las dos bandas del momento, defendiendo su amistad y su amor por sobre todo...


_Hola chicos =), este es mi primer fic que publico aquí, no es el tradicional de ninjas en el mundo de Naruto, es mas una historia entre bandas de música, poco a poco empezaran a saber mas de estos nuevos personajes; mientras tanto pueden comenzar a leer n.n_

_**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo únicamente los ocupo con el fin de brindarles una historia entretenida =)_

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸

CAPITULO I

DEMENCIA

-Esta en la cama numero 18- Dijo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias- respondio el

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸

-Hola, vine a verte- dijo sintiendose tonto por decirle a la muchacha algo tan ovio

Una chica de escasos diesiceis años se encontraba en la cama, blanca como el papel, tenia la vista fija en el sucio techo del hospital; sus hermosos ojos grises parecían no tener vida; de hecho, de no tener conectados los monitores que decían lo contrario, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se encontraba muerta.

El muchacho se quedo estatico, ella llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado, pero aun no lograba acostumbrarse a la visión que ofrecia; con un estremecimiento cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿quieres que me acerque?-

El muchacho tomo ambas manos de la chica, se sento a su lado mientras tarareaba una suave cancion

Shiawase to

Iya na omoide

Yasashii ima ga toozakaru

Shizuka na yoru tsuzuke

Kono basho ni nokosu

Ashiato sae

Kiekakete yugamu

Kizuato no you

Yume no naka

Umareta kokoro

Garasu mado ga

Kimi miteru

Shun no uchi ni komete

Sugaru kimochi sutete

Subete omoi tsunage

Lentamente la muchacha cerro los ojos, y su rostro se torno de pronto angelical, para tranquilidad del muchacho que aun podía sentir su respiración acompasada.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, sin embargo, el no se movio ni un segundo, siguió cantando durante horas, profiriendo paz.

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸

-por que esta con ella?- pregunto una una voz, femenina

-Dejales, la chica esta esta mal, esta herida y casi pierde la cordura, es natural que el sea amable con ella en estos tiempos tan tormentosos para ella, perdio a su familia, y todo mundo la señala con el dedo- dijo la voz de un hombre de voz madura

-Bien ha dicho un sabio," la luz y el amor son de todos, sin importar la clase de personas que seamos"- se esucho la voz, esta vez, la de un hombre joven

-Pero...ella?, ella no deberia recibir visitas de esa indole, los he visto por dias-

-lo que quiere decir que los estuviste espiando no?- le dijo la segunda voz con un tono de enfado hacia la voz femenina

- ¡No puedo evitar ver a donde va el!, es una personalidad importante, es mi trabajo-

-pero sus asuntos personales no son asunto tuyo Arabella- Sentencio el hombre maduro

- pero no puedo,- Arella bajo la voz hasta llegar a un exagerado susurro- me han pedido que lo siga a donde vaya

- ¿¡Y quien te ha pedido semejante barbarie Ary!- exclamo la voz joven

-¡Baja la voz kosen!- dijo Arabella, cayando al muchacho

-Ary, Ary, a tus 18 años y ya eres toda una espia no?- le dijo Kosen ironicamente

- Callate de una vez Kos, el debe de saber que estoy aqui, no ha salido desde hace horas-

-No querida, solo quiere estar a solas en su mundo, a solas con la chiquilla ya sabes-

-Vamos Ogi, ¿¡no me digas que tu estas con Kosen!- dijo Arabella, poniendose colorada

-No hay tal querida- hablo Ogi, pasando por desapercibido el cambio de color en la piel de la muchacha – tu mas que nadie sabe que despruebo todo esto, pero al final de todo, es ella quien decidirá-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, bien sabían cuanto le desagradaba la relación entre esos dos jóvenes, y se asombraban de que Sarutobi dejara que se enfrentaran a las consecuencias de sus actos

- Vale chicos, dejen de hacerce los tontos, levantemonos de este deprimente lugar y vayamos a dar una vueltecilla por ahí-

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸

-Ya esta, te sientes mejor Hanna?-

El muchacho, al ver que la chica no mostraba signos de comprension, le beso suavemente

-tengo que irme Hanna, volvere-

El pelirrojo miro con dulzura a su novia, aun con sondas y que casi no lo reconociera, el la amaba con todo su ser

La muchacha abrio y cerro los ojos justo cuando el chico salio de su habitaion

Debido a que eran muy pocas las veces que podia versele normal, El muchacho salió en el momento justo en que la muchacha tenia un momento de lucidez

-Gaara...-

.(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸ .(¸.•*(¸.•*´¨¨¨`*•.¸)*•.¸

_¿Y?, esta pasable, apenas interesante o mejor me dedico a otra cosa? XD, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, y si no les gusto algo pueden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias aquí abajito ok?, bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap (si ustedes quieren que lo suba claro n.n)_

_Byebye!_


End file.
